Her
by svuFan9613
Summary: Elliot Stabler is a soldier doing his time in Iraq. He gets a letter from a girl and falls in love with her. What happens when they decide to meet when he comes home? Will she still be the same girl he thinks he fell in love with or will it be someone completely different?
1. Meeting Her

_**AN- everyone is younger in this story then in the show.**_

Elliot Stabler ran across the obstacle course quickly. His muscles felt like jelly as he could see the finish. He pushed himself as he ran faster as he raced through the tires.

"2:10 Stabler. Best in your class." His sergeant Don Cragen said. Elliot nodded his head.

Elliot went into the barracks because he was done for the day. He was in the marines for law enforcement. He was gonna be a cop. His dad was a cop, so he wanted to be a cop. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower.

Olivia Benson laughed with her best friend Casey Novak. They were talking over coffee and suddenly Casey got serious. "Girl I gotta tell you something!"

Olivia smiled at her friend. "Yeah?"

"Munch and I are getting married!" Casey said. Munch was her boyfriend. Well now fiancé.

"Holy shit Case!" Olivia yelped. "How did he ask?" Her friend was never good with

relationships. So getting married is a big step for her.

"He asked before be left to go back overseas." Casey said smiling.

"Case I'm so proud of you." Olivia said laughing. "This is a big move for you."

"Yeah enough about me, how's Brent?" Casey said asking about her boyfriend. They've been together for about 4 years.

"We got in a fight last night." Olivia said looking down at her coffee, stirring it.

"Olivia has he ever hit you again? I remember the one time he did. You had a bruise on your cheek and you told your dad that you got it from a softball." Casey asked.

Olivia shakes her head and let's out a loud breath. "Oh God no. We just haven't been getting along lately." Casey gave her a suspicious look.

"So about that project for Hudson, you're writing to a soldier?" Casey asked, dropping the subject.

"Yeah we just write a letter and Hudson sends it, then they randomly distribute them to the men or women." Olivia said. "But I don't know what to write about. "

"Elliot man what's up?" Fin, his best friend from the marines said. Nathan, another friend walked into the room. Nathan was a bigger guy, not fat, but build. He was easily 6,3, 180 pounds. All the rest of the guys came into the room.

In their giant room they had an xbox, fridge, food, and they all were close. They were all a family here. They watched out for each other.

"Nothing much." Elliot said opening his box of Tasty Cakes his mom sent him. Elliot opened the box and and one was missing but the wrapper of another one had writing on it. Elliot read out loud. "Thanks for the Tasty Cake bitch."

Elliot laughed, they always pulled these kinds of pranks on each other. Last week, Elliot took some guys clothes and made a scavenger hunt to find them around base.

"Which one of you sons of bitches did this?" Elliot asked. Fin started laughing," You prick!" Elliot laughed.

Fin laughed. "Hey Cragen said he enrolled us all in the Letters to Soldiers program. We get letters from people who want to write to us. I'm hoping I get some beautiful girl to write to me."

"Man, I don't know why we gotta do this. " Nathan, another soldier said.

"I think it will be cool." Elliot said. "Talking to someone other than your family."

Sergeant Cragen walked into the barracks and the guys all stood at attention. "Here are your letters men. Fin, Nathan, Munch. Did your fiancé just write to you?" Munch nodded and Don continued. ", Stabler, Josh, Sam" He hands them their letters.

Fin opens his letter. He silently reads over his letter. The person who wrote him was a woman, named Melinda, studying in science to become a Medical Examiner. She was from Boston, but is dorming at Hudson, which wasn't that far from Manhattan, where he lived.

Munch, reads over his letter from Casey. She talked about how she missed him and she hoped he would be home soon. That she hasn't started looking for a wedding dress yet, but Olivia is her maid of honor. A picture of her and Olivia dressed up in their Halloween costumes fell out of the envelope. Olivia was a sexy cop and Casey was a kitten.

Elliot smiled as he read his letter.

Hi, my name is Olivia Benson. I'm 23 years old and I'm studying Criminal Justice at Hudson University. I have never written to a soldier before, I don't really know what to write about. I don't want to be like most other people writing about boring stuff happening in college. So tell me about your self.

-Olivia Benson

Elliot chuckled to himself. Olivia Benson, he thought. Ever one was watching his face as he read his letter. "So who wrote to you?" Fin asked.

"Some girl named Olivia Benson. She is cool I guess, from what she wrote." Elliot smiled. She didn't give him an idea of her appearance.

Munch looked up at Elliot. "You said Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah?" Elliot said confused.

"Small world. " Munch mumbled.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I know her. She goes to Hudson?" Munch asked. Munch handed him the picture. "She's the brunette."

Elliot looked at him in shock. "How do you know her?" The girl in the picture was gorgeous. There was no way she would be interested in Munch.

"Her best friend is my fiancé." Munch said laughing.

Olivia was cleaning up the kitchen after she made dinner. Brent was no where to be found, but she didn't care. He has been being a douche lately and she is done.

She goes upstairs and starts her shower. She walks back into her room and takes off her clothes.

She hurries in the shower. "Olivia, where are you?" She hears from downstairs.

"Up here." Olivia says. She washes her body as she hears him coming up the stairs.

Olivia gets out of the shower and puts on her robe. "Livvy, you okay?" Brent asks.

"Uh no. Brent, Max isn't feeling good and Jason has to work, Becca is in North Dakota for work." Olivia said. "So I'm going to stay there for a couple days.

"Why can't he stay here?" Brent asks.

"I think it would be best if he was in his own home, that he's used to." Olivia said grabbing her duffle bag.

"Baby did I do something wrong?" Brent asked. He knows they have been going through a rough spot but he knows they'll get through it.

"No, I told you he needs me to be there." Olivia lied. She needed to get away from him. She hoped that she would finally be able to get away.

"Alright." Brent says, but quickly adds. "I love you Livvy." He kisses her on the cheek. She cringed as he kissed her but she doesn't let it show. She doesn't like that he touched her. He leaves her alone to pack and she is thankful for that.

She walks into the door of her brothers house and Max runs up to her. "Hey aunt Livvy!"

"Hey sweetheart." Olivia smiles and kisses his head. "Where's daddy?"

"He is in the living room." Max said pulling her to the living room.

"Hey Olivia." Jason said hugging his sister. "How've you been?"

"Okay. I think me and Brent need some time." She says. "He's a good guy, I just can't deal with his mood changes."

"I understand, if you need somewhere to stay-"

"I have a friend at Hudson who is gonna share her apartment with me." She finishes. She stays with her brother as they sit and eat and watch a movie. Her nephew asks her if she has played the game Flappy Bird, which she tried and hated it.

Olivia walked into her friends apartment after her classes were over. She got a her letter from the soldier she wrote to today. Melinda walked into her apartment after Olivia.

"So just make yourself at home. Case is coming with pizza and movies." Melinda said as she changed into her yoga pants.

"So did you read your letter yet?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. So this guy's name is Fin. He is in the 107 group. Guess what. You know how Munch went back for a couple months? This Fin guys wrote about how met Munch, and your dudes name is Elliot. All three of them are in the same squad. Plus you know how Casey sent that picture of you guys at Halloween, Elliot saw it." Melinda smirked.

"So this guy knows what I look like?" Olivia asked. Melinda nodded and laughed. " Great."

Olivia grabbed her letter out of her bag and read over it.

Elliot sat on his bunk as he thought about the last letter he sent Olivia. He memorized exactly what he said to her.

Hi Olivia,

My name's Elliot Stabler. I'm 25 years old and I live in Brooklyn. Funny right? Hudson isn't that far from there. I have to tell you, my friend John Munch, he is engaged to your friend Casey. I saw the picture of you guys at Halloween. I just wanted to say you're really pretty. That may sound weird. I don't know.

These letters take forever to send and I wanna talk to you more. I may sound like a total creep. Shit, but anyways. If you want you can email me.

-Elliot

Elliot thought he sounded like a complete idiot. Seriously email me, is that the best you can think of Stabler, He thought.

He decided to check his email just to see if she sent him anything. He opened up his laptop and his eyes gleaned with happiness. He had an email from her. He quickly read over it, she said about how she was surprised but she knew before he told her.

His email had an instant messaging application and he noticed she was online.

He hurried and typed. "Hey it's me Elliot.."

Seconds later a message pops up. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm great. Hah, so did you think it was weird how I called you pretty?"

"No, thank you by the way. "

"Good. So I barely know anything about you. So tell me are you single?"

"No, well, I might be. " She smiled because he was asking if she was single like they were in middle school again. But then her face grimaced at the thought of her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to know why she was confused. It's a simple question.

"Brent is an jerk. He is self centered and an egotistical dickhead."

"Then why are you with him?" Elliot didn't understand, why if he was an ass hole she stayed with him.

"He's the only guy who ever paid attention to me." Olivia had tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was pouring her heart out to a total stranger.

"He didn't deserve you." Elliot said but instantly regretted it as he sent it. It showed that the message was read but seconds later it said Olivia signed off. "Shit!" Elliot cursed to himself.

Olivia was sitting on her bed as she got the last message from Elliot. How could this guy she just met tell her that her boyfriend didn't deserve her? He didn't know her, or Brent for that matter. Of course her friends tells her that she needs to get out of that relationship, she finally is going to.

_**So should I keep going? I have almost the rest of the story done. 10 reviews for the next chapter. (:**_


	2. Writing Her

"Hey can we talk?" Olivia asks into the phone. It's been three days since she last talked to Elliot. She wanted to write him, but she didn't know what to say. Olivia had called Brent to see if they could talk about somethings.

"Yeah what's up?" Brent asked.

"Uh, I think we need some time. We've been fighting a lot lately, and I feel like we're falling apart." Olivia said.

"Please baby I'll change." He begged.

"Brent I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Olivia whispered. She was sad that they were breaking up, but she realized its for the best.

"Livvy. If this is about me not being loving, I'll change." Brent said. " I love-"

"Dont say it. We fight constantly. You think we're fine when you convince me to have make up sex with you. But we're not okay!" Olivia said. "I gotta go. I'll get my stuff out this week." Olivia hung up the phone.

Olivia went and sat on her bed. She finally did it. Melinda and Casey always told her that she needed out of that relationship. He hit her, but only once. But that was enough to worry her friends.

Olivia got on her laptop to see if she had any new emails and she did. She had 9 New ones from Elliot. She read over all of them. He told her he is sorry, and that he shouldn't have said anything. He is just a protective type of guy. He thinks of her as a friend, even though they barely talk. Olivia read over the last one.

_Hey Olivia, _

_Im sorry I said that Brent didn't deserve you. Can we just put that behind us? I want to try and be friends. I think you sound like an amazing girl and apparently you are because Munch tells me about all of the crazy things you do. He told me about how once you and Casey were out, and it was karaoke night at you got your butt on stage and you sang It Wasn't Me , and everyone laughed at how drunk you were. You sound like a great person and I wanna get to know you._

_-Elliot Stabler, Your friend _

Olivia chuckled as she read his e-mail again. He truly was sorry and she knew that.

It had been a week since he sent Olivia that email. They were talking again and they were becoming closer as friends each time they talked. She wrote him last night and told him about how she finally broke up with Brent, but he kept calling her.

But she also told him that he wasn't as hung up on her as he said because she heard he was with another girl. But she asked how he was doing, and when he might be coming home.

Elliot told her that he could be coming home within the next two months. He asked if she was happy and if she had her eyes on anyone new. Elliot couldn't help but start to get feelings for her. She was everything he wanted. She was beautiful, smart, sexy, great sense of humor, and she was a great person.

"Stabler! Hurry up!" Cragen yelled as Elliot ran across the obstacle course. He climbed the wall and jumped down running through the tires and across the finish. "2:04 better than last time. New inspiration?"

Elliot chuckled. "You could say that." He smirked and went to his room.

The rest of the guys were already done with the obstacle course and they were playing Xbox.

"Hey guys." Elliot said.

"Hey lover boy." Nathan said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked. Then he remembered that he forgot to log off his laptop. "You guys didn't." Elliot ran over to his laptop and he opened his email. He noticed he had a new email from her but it was read already.

"We didn't say anything to her. We were going to, but then we thought we shouldn't." Nathan said.

"That was probably the best thing for you." Elliot said angrily. He opened up the email Olivia sent him. He smiled as she used the nickname she gave him. Her gave her "Liv" and she called him "El".

_'Hey El,_

_So what's new with you? I was thinking maybe when you come back we can meet up for coffee or something. If you don't want to , I understand, it was just an idea. Anyway, I still haven't seen you. You forget to send me a picture. I understand that that probably sounded really weird. _

_-Liv_

"Man she wants to meet you for coffee." Fin said smiling.

"And she wants to see you." said Nathan. "She wants you." He winked.

"Guys it's not like that. We're friends, that's it." Elliot said.

"You want it to be more. " Nathan teased.

Elliot smiled and shook his head but blushed red. "I knew it!" Fin said.

"We're just friends guys." Elliot said.

"Well if you're just friends, mind if I hit her up?" Nathan asked.

"Not happening. "Elliot growled.

Nathan and Fin started busting up laughing. "See, you do want her." Fin said.

"Yeah well you want your letter writer." Elliot exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't care." Fin said.

Elliot rolled his eyes and took out his laptop and opened his email. Fin and Nathan got behind him and were reading what he was typing. They snickered because of how cheesy his user name was.'

_Hey Livvy,_

_Nothing is really new with me, but I would love to meet you for coffee, maybe dinner too. I was wondering, I have something better than a picture. Do you have Skype? I use it video chat my mom sometimes. Just add me,- _

_-El_

Olivia was sitting on the couch next to her friends. They had decided, since none of them had classes tomorrow they were gonna have a movie night. They were watching The Notebook and they all had tears in their eyes.

They were all in hysterics as the last few lines were played. The television showed a

man and and older woman, laying together in a hospital bed, as they both drifted away.

Olivia slowly mouthed the words as the characters said them," I love you. I love you Allie. Good night. Good night. I'll be seeing you." The screen fades black, and they all wipe away their tears.

"Enough sad movies!" Melinda exclaimed.

Olivia and Casey nodded. Olivia picked up her phone, seeing she had a new email. She knew it was from Elliot and she opened it.

Melinda and Casey could tell by the look on her face that it was from him. They haven't really given her much crap about her talking to him. They all gathered around Olivia and read the email.

Melinda and Casey laughed as they read his username. "So when's the first Skype date?" Casey asked. Olivia shook her head as she added him on Skype.

Olivia looked at her funny. "what are you talking about?"

"You know that you and him are going to Skype, then meet when he comes home and grow old together like the old couple from that movie."

"Ha you're funny! Guys I don't really even know him." Olivia said.

"Really? Whens his birthday?" Casey asked.

"August 13th." Olivia said.

"Full name?" Melinda asked.

"Elliot James Stabler." Olivia said.

"Family?"

"Yeah an older brother, his mom and dad." Olivia said.

"Favorite food?" Melinda asked.

"He loves teriyaki chicken and fried rice. " Olivia said. She suddenly realized she knew a lot about this guy. Her hand flew to her mouth and shook her head. "Guys I basically know him."

"Thats what we're trying to get at. " Casey said.

"So you gonna Skype him?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, maybe later. When you guys aren't here." Olivia smiled.

"That was rude." Melinda said.

"Is this bad?" Olivia asked.

They both shook their heads, "No this is very good." Casey said.

Olivia laughed and went to lay back in her room. She laid on her bed and opened her laptop. She logged onto Skype and pushed the little call button next to Elliot's name.

_**Thanks So much for all of the great reviews! 10 More for the next chapter (:**_


	3. Skyping Her

Elliot was sitting on his bed, when he heard his computer ringing. He went over and answered it, thinking it was his mom. He realized it wasn't his mom, when he saw Olivia. His eyes got real big and she was smiling. "Hey Liv." Elliot said.

"So this is Elliot Stabler?" Olivia said.

Elliot nodded and laughed, "Yeah I'm not much. " Elliot joked.

Olivia smiled at him. This man was hot. She looked over his sculpted arms and chest that you could see through his shirt, and his eyes were a navy blue. Olivia smiled at him and shook her head. "Youre not too bad."

"Ha ha you're a comedian aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Jimmy Fallon better watch his back." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "So am I what you expected?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Am I sexier than you thought?" Elliot joked.

"Hmm, well." Olivia started.

"Ha I was right. You think I'm hot." Elliot smiled.

"I didn't say that. But then again, I didn't say you weren't." Olivia smiled.

"Oh are you getting technical on me?" Elliot flirted.

Suddenly Olivia heard a bunch of guys whistling and making wooting sounds. She laughed or tried not to. "What is that?"

"That is my idiot friends." Elliot laughed then she saw two guys run up behind him. Nathan and Fin went up behind him and antiqued him.

Then Fin yells "Antiqued mutha fucka!" In his Brooklyn accent.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "El what just happened? All I saw was a big puff of white stuff."

Elliot wiped the flour off his face. "They just antiqued me. "

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"So one guy dumps water on you, then another one dumps flour on you and you're all sticky and its just a big mess. " Elliot explained as he wiped off his face.

"We got him good too." Fin said.

"Wait El, is that Olivia?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Elliot said. "You guys planned this, didn't you?"

Nathan and Fin looked at each other then Elliot went to grab them but they ran off. "You okay El?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll get them back." Elliot smiles.

Olivia smiled back at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well Nathan loves chocolate eggs and his mom sends them to him all the time. I plan on taking a real egg, dipping it in chocolate, then wrapping it back up. He'll eat it thinking is a regular chocolate egg." Elliot smiled.

"That is evil." Olivia smiled.

"I only do it when you pull a prank on me. " Elliot smiled.

"Okay so don't pull pranks on El." Olivia joked.

"I don't think I could get you back." Elliot said truthfully.

"Why?" Olivia smiled. "Am I too cute?"

Elliot laughed, "Well."

"Ha I knew it!" Olivia said. "You think I'm hot."

"I didn't say that. But then again, I didn't say you weren't." He said using her exact words as before.

Olivia gave him a look trying not to laugh. Melinda and Casey walked into Olivia's room. "Hey Liv we're going to get pizza you in?" Melinda asked.

"No thanks Mel." Olivia said.

"Is that Mr. Soldier? " Casey asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now go get your damn pizza."

Casey and Melinda winked at her before they left and Elliot was trying not to laugh. "They seemed interesting."

Olivia shook her head. "Those girls are something else."

"Guess what!" Elliot said happily.

"What?" Olivia smiled.

"I'm coming home in about two weeks. They changed our dates." Elliot smiled.

"Thats great news. I bet you'll be happy to see your family." Olivia smiled.

"And you." Elliot added with a bright smile.

"You won't remember me." Olivia laughed.

"Yes I will, because I wanna meet you." Elliot said.

"Really? Why should I meet you?" Olivia joked.

"Because you wanna meet all this." Elliot motioned to his body causing Olivia to laugh.

They talked for the next two hours and Melinda and Casey came home with pizza and went to give Olivia some, but realized she was still talking to Elliot. Olivia and Elliot talked about a lot of different things. Like what he was going to do when he comes home and then he said he is going to get a burger, fries and a beer from O'Malleys.

Olivia told him that she was going to the academy in the fall. He said he got some police training over here, but he was also attending the academy in the fall. Olivia started to yawn and Elliot smiled at her.

"You look tired, I better let you sleep." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Okay. We should definitely do this again."

"I agree. It was fun." Elliot smiled. "Wanna make this a nightly thing?"

"I would love that. You can tell me all these crazy marine stories, and I'll tell you about nerds in my physics class." Olivia joked.

"I hear enough about nerds, I got Munch here telling me all these conspiracies." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah I had to listen to that too." Olivia smiled.

"Alright, well. Good night." Elliot smiled.

"Night." Olivia smiled back.

"Sweet dreams." Elliot whispered and ended the call.

Elliot sat there for a while thinking about how lucky he was to stumble across this woman. He was thankful that his captain signed him up for this program. He would have never meet Olivia and would probably be stuck talking to the guys in the unit.

He finally fell asleep thinking about her. He dreamed of what it was going to be like meeting her and actually seeing her in person. Skype was good enough for now, but soon it wasn't going to be enough for him. Elliot knows he's falling. Falling in love, with her.

One Week Later-

Olivia smiled as she woke up. Last night her and Elliot talked for four hours until she finally had to go.

She threw on some jeans and a hoodie and headed off to her morning classes.

Olivia met Casey and Melinda for lunch at a nearby mexican place. Olivia walked in and saw her friends in a booth near the back. Olivia sat down and they were smiling at her.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Melinda started giggling and Casey couldn't hold it in. "Elliot is coming!"

Olivia looked at them confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Casey annuciated each word. "Elliot. Is. On. His. Way. To. New York. Right. Now!"

"I just talked to him last night." Olivia said. "He's coming home in a week."

"Well Munch called this morning and said that their Lt. got them on leave early or something. So Munch, Elliot and Fin are on there way here. " Melinda said.

"Plus we have to go pick them up tonight at like 10:30." Casey said. "And you're coming with."

"Guys, I barely know him!" Olivia asked.

"You've gone out on blind dates with guys you've never talked to. You have talked to Elliot for the past 2 months. And Skyped him every night for the past week." Melinda said. "You'll be fine."

"Well what should I wear?" Olivia asked.

Casey and Melinda squealed as they grabbed her arm. Olivia muttered about how insane this is. They pulled Olivia into Victoria Secret. Olivia almost pissed her pants.

"Why do I need a new bra and undies to meet this guy?" Olivia asked. "I'm not going home with him!" Melinda mhm'ed her and rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious."

"We are too." Casey said , shoving a black and pink lace bra and undie set toward her. "Go try it on."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew if she ever need something sexy to wear in the bedroom, this place would be the place to find it.

"Liv it must look good because you haven't flipped out yet." Casey said.

Olivia told her to shut up and took off the under clothes and put her clothes back on. She walked out and over to the register with out saying a word. Melinda and Casey smiled.

Next, they walked to American Eagle and Olivia tried on jeans. She tried on three pairs before she found a pair she was in love with. They were a navy blue, and had frayed holes on the thighs and on the knee.

Then Olivia wanted to go into Charolette Russe, and she bought a striped shirt, that was 3/4 length and was black and white. Olivia also grabbed a pair on black flats to wear.

"Guys you sure?" Olivia asked as they sat in her apartment trying to get her ready to see Elliot.

"Yes. You look amazing." Casey said.

"I agree, just." Melinda said fixing Olivia's shirt to show more of her breasts. "There. You're set."

Olivia shook her head and pulled up her shirt. "This is crazy."

They sat on Olivia's couch watching a softball game. Olivia played softball all through high school, and she is playing for her college this year. Casey was a cheerleader, but tried out for softball one year, and didn't make the team. Melinda was a track and basketball star. She was always getting awards and medals for running and her points record.

"I don't understand what just happened, why did that girl run when there was three strikes." Casey said. "Then walk off the field."

"Okay so if the catcher drops the third strike, the batter can run." Olivia said. "She walked off the field because the first baseman tagged her with the ball."

"Why didn't she slide?" Casey asked.

Olivia rubbed her temples, "Honey you can't slide into first base." Casey asked so many more questions that Olivia had to explain.

The girls walked into the airport and waited by their terminal.

Elliot and the guys' plane just landed and they were waiting for their luggage. They saw three women walk into the gate and Fin pointed and asked if that was them. Munch said it was and they waved.

Olivia stopped breathing as her eyes met the blue ones of Elliot Stabler.


	4. Really Meeting Her

Olivia froze as she looked at Elliot. She thought she was dreaming, because he looked better than what he did on Skype. Olivia smiled as the guys made their way over to where the girls were standing.

Munch held Casey as she cried. "I missed you so much." Munch whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too." Casey cried. Fin and Melinda were talking just like they did any other time.

Olivia and Elliot stood there in an awkward silence. Finally Casey and Munch smiled at them and tried to get them to talk.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, am I better looking in person?" Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"Hmm, I don't know." Elliot joked back.

"Don't let him fool you. He thinks you're hot." Fin said,smiling at Melinda.

Elliot shook his head. "I never said that."

"So I'm ugly?" Olivia asked.

"No! No! I never said that either." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at him. "Calm down. I'm just messing around."

Elliot laughed and Munch said, "We should all head down to O'Malley's so El can get his beer and burgers. Plus I'm sure we could all go for a couple beers."

Everyone agreed and Casey and Munch decided to take her car and Melinda, Olivia, Elliot, and Fin decided to take Melindas Jeep Wrangler.

"Damn Mel, I didn't know you had a sweet ride." Fin said.

"There a lot that you don't know. " Melinda said. Melinda and Fin were talking, as in they could possibly get together.

Melinda and Fin both got in the front, and Olivia and Elliot got in the back. Olivia couldn't go the whole way over because Melinda had a box of her stuff for a project, so she sat in the middle and Elliot sat next to her.

Melinda started driving to the bar and Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "Whats so funny?" Olivia asked when she caught him looking at her.

"Oh nothing." Elliot said smiling back at her.

"You excited to see your mom?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded his head. "Yeah. Even more excited for her cooking."

Olivia laughed and Elliot smiled at her. "I suck at cooking." Olivia said.

"Bull." Melinda said from the front. "She makes the best cupcakes I've ever had."

"There not that good Mel." Olivia bluffed.

"Okay. I'll be the judge of that." Elliot smiled wrapping his arm, around Olivia's shoulder. She smiled to herself but it didn't go unnoticed by Fin.

He gave her a look and she just laughed. Melinda and Elliot looked at each other confused. The rest of the car ride to the bar they talked about sports, which Olivia was obsessed with. It doesn't matter what sport it is, she watches is.

They were all sitting at the bar and the highlights of the softball game was on. Casey looked at Olivia, but she gave Casey the look that said don't bring it up.

"So Liv." Casey started, "Does Elliot know you play softball?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. But Elliot cut in, "You play softball Liv?"

"Yeah she is the starting pitcher for Hudsons varsity team." Melinda said.

"Dang, so you're good?" Fin asked.

"I'm alright I guess." Olivia said.

"Don't let her BS you. I've seen her play, pull up her record on Hudsons website." Munch said.

Fin pulled out his phone and hurried and typed it in. He looked over her stats and his eyes got big. He showed Elliot who smiled and looked down at Olivia.

"Really you're not good? Olivia you have 2 home runs in the first three games alone. Then you're pitching 66 on a bad day. You are like the best on your team." Elliot said smiling.

"Okay so I'm good." Olivia blushed.

"Amazing more like it." Melinda said. "Olivia can carry on a conversation with you while pitching. "

"But she is really good because her dad is the coach." Casey said. "He pushes her the hardest."

"So whens your next game?" Elliot asked. "I wanna see you play."

"Well, I have a game tomorrow." Olivia said. "But you're not coming."

Elliot scooted closer to her and smiled, "And why not?"

Olivia smiled at him, "You are going to see your mom."

"I'll see her in the morning. I wanna see you kick some ass." Elliot smiled at her.

"More like you wanna see her ass." Fin commented.

Elliot glared at him and threw a french fry at him. Olivia laughed and leaned into Elliot. "He doesn't need to see me in softball pants to see that."

"Oh wait, so you're offering?" Melinda asked laughing.

Olivia's eyes got big, "No! I- Just- Ugh, I mean he already stares."

Elliot laughed at Olivia. "How would you know?"

"I just do." Olivia said. "I can feel it."

"You feel it?" Elliot laughed.

Olivia smiled at him and nodded her head. The rest of the night went great. They all shared a cab back to Melinda's apartment and they talked for a couple more hours. Finally 2 am rolled around and Olivia said she was gonna get to bed.

Elliot smiled at her, " Good night."

Olivia smiled back at him, "Night." She started walking back to her room. But she hear

Elliot whisper something. He always whispered, "Sweet dreams." when they got off the phone. She always heard him, but never said anything.

The next morning Olivia woke up and got ready for her class. She only had her physics class today and it was only an hour long.

She walked out of her class to see Elliot leaned against the wall. Olivia smiled at him and

shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Elliot smiled, "Wanna do lunch?"

"You have to go see your mom!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Eh, I saw her this morning." Elliot said.

"You're bad." Olivia smiled as they walked to her car.

"Oh I see Focus." Elliot said pointing to her car. Olivia drove a Ford Focus so he made a joke about it.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You getting in or not?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna ruin my rep, for being seen in a Ford." Elliot joked as he got in the car.

"Fine, walk." She smiled.

"Now that I think about it, I like this car." Elliot said, rubbing the leather on the seat. "So where are we gonna eat at?"

"How's Benjis sound?" Olivia asked.

"Amazing. I haven't eaten there in forever." Elliot smiled.

Olivia drove to the burger joint and they got a table in the back of the restaurant. Olivia looked around and saw other girls with guys eating lunch, but noticed they were eating salad, and drinking water.

Olivia rolled her eyes to herself, and thought about the big juicy hamburger she wanted. "Let me guess, you're thinking about all those other girls eating salad, and you just want a huge ass burger, fries and a Pepsi right?"

Olivia smiled at him, "You know me so well. " She said sarcastically. "But no pepsi. I'm more of a sweet tea or Dr. Pepper kinda girl."

"Hmm sweet tea. Sounds good. I think I might have to get one." Elliot winked at her.

Olivia and Elliot laughed and joked around for the rest of lunch. They were about to leave, when Brent walked into the place. He scanned the room and saw them sitting in the back.

He started walking back and Olivia noticed him. "Shit, that's Brent." She whispered to Elliot.

"Really? I should kick his ass." Elliot said.

"No. Don't El." Olivia said as she laid a hand on his chest.

Brent walked up to their table and eyed Elliot for a second, then looked at Olivia." Hey Liv,

how've you been?"

"Okay. You?" She asked.

"Not too good. I've been having some anxiety issues since we broke up." Brent said.

"Oh that sucks." Olivia said.

"I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to give us another chance. I've been talking to physiatrist. He said that if we were talking again that it might help us get back to where we need to be. I miss you alot." Brent said.

"I don't think thats such a good idea. I don't feel anything for you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Oh whos this?" Brent asked jutting his chin towards Elliot.

"Brent this is Elliot, he's-" Olivia said.

"I'm her boyfriend." Elliot said earning a death glare from Brent.

"I didn't know you were dating already." Brent said.

"Yeah, it just sorta happened." Olivia smiled.

"I guess. Well, I found some of your old stuff still at the apartment, I didn't know if you wanted to pick it up sometime." Brent said.

"Yeah, I'll make time." She said. "Hey we gotta get going."

"Yeah, it was good to see you." Brent said checking her out.

"Yeah." Olivia said walking away.

They got into her car and Olivia shook her head, "Really, my boyfriend?"

"Yes. You didn't see the look in his eyes, he wanted to jump you." Elliot said laughing.

"Whatever." Olivia said, "I have to go get ready for my game."

"I'm excited to see you play." Elliot smiled. "Do you guys warm up?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We usually use the field for about 30 minutes, then bat for 30 minutes. Each team gets a chance in the cage, and the field. "

"What do your uniforms look like?" Elliot asked.

"The pants are black with a blue stripe up the side, and our shirts are blue and have our names and numbers on the back." Olivia described, "They're nice."

"They sound nice. Can I watch you warm up?"

Olivia smiled, "I don't know."

"Why is that?"

"You might distract me." Olivia smiled.

"I won't." Elliot promised.

They got to the field and Olivia went to change in her car. Elliot stood outside and waited for her. She was done and she came out. Elliot smiled at her, because she looked great.

"Nice uniform." He smiled as they walked down to the batting cage. "Hey wheres your bag?"

"My dad has it. He brings it for me." She says. "Speaking of dads, here comes mind." She smiled.

Her father walks up to them. He is a tall guy, maybe 6,2 and he's build. Him and Elliot are about the same height. "Hi daddy." Olivia says as she hugs her dad. "This is Elliot dad. Remember the guy I was telling you about?"

"Ah yes. Hi Elliot, I'm Ronnie, Olivia's dad." He held out his hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir." Elliot smiled.

Olivias dad smiled back at Elliot, "Don't call me sir, unless you piss me off." He joked.

Olivia looked up at her, "Dad!"

"I'm just messing around sweetheart. Why don't you go warm up your arm. I'll talk to Elliot." He smiled.

Olivia was hesitant to leave, but walked to the mound and started warming up. Olivia's friend was the catcher so they were talking as Olivia was pitching. "So whos the hunk talking to dad?" She asked.

Olivia laughed and looked over at her dad and Elliot laughing about something. "Thats Elliot. He's a friend."

"If he's only a friend, mind if I hit that up?" She asked.

Olivia gave her a glare. "Not a chance." She growled.

"I'm just messing around. He's looking at you now." She smiled at Olivia, and Olivia went to look at him. "Don't look at him. Then he'll know were talking about him." Olivia laughed and continued pitching.

Ronnie and Elliot were talking about Elliot. "So Elliot, Olivia told me that you're a soldier."

"Yeah, I just got back a couple days ago." He said.

"You think my daughters pretty son?" He asked.

Elliot looked up at him, "Yeah. She's beautiful."

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm starting to. But there more than the middle school puppy love feelings. " Elliot said.

Elliot went and sat on the bleachers as the game started. Olivia pitched the whole game and had two doubles and a single, and one over the fence. Elliot was walked with her to her car after the game. "You're really good." He smiled as he took her bag and carried it for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Wanna hang out tonight? Watch movies, pizza, popcorn?" He asked.

Olivia smiled at him, "I would love to."

Ronnie walked up to her and Elliot and smiled, "Good pitching tonight kid."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

"I like that Elliot guy." He smiles at Olivia.

Olivia smiles, "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie." He smiles.


	5. Holding Her

Elliot and Fin had spilt rent on an apartment. Fin was with Melinda tonight so Elliot and Olivia went to his place. They stopped and grabbed a medium pepperoni pizza with pineapple slices on half.

"So you like pineapple on your pizza? I never would have guessed that." Elliot smiled at her as they sat on his couch.

"Yeah. Its great, try it. My parents used to like it like that." She smiles at him.

"Liv I didn't see your mom at the game. Where was she?" Elliot asks.

Olivia frowned "She passed away when I was 12." She says.

"Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry." He says.

"Hey its okay." She smiled at him and hold her pizza up to him, for him to take a bite.

Elliot gives her a funny smile but takes a bite. He smiles at her, and she knows he likes it.

"I know its great." She smiles.

"Whatever, you're right. What movie are we watching?" He said setting his plate on the coffee table.

"I don't care." She smiled.

"Yes you do. Now what do you wanna watch?" He asked again. "If you don't answer it gives me the right to tickle the crap outta you." He smiled.

Olivia laughed but couldn't think of one. Elliot started counting down, "3, 2, 1. Thats it!" He yells before tickling her.

Olivia is laughing so hard. "El stop! Ellll!" She is jumping around and she jumps onto him.

He laughs and stops. "You figure out a movie yet?" He asked.

"Yeah what about White House Down." She smiled.

"Isn't that with Channing Tatum?" Elliot asks and Olivia laughs. "Don't tell me that you're one of those girls who watched his stripper movie."

Olivia smiled at him, "What? His body is amazing, plus he is a great stripper. But if you don't wanna watch it."

"I'm just messing around, it sounds good." He smiled at her. God, she loved his smile. It was perfect, and he had the perfect dimples.

They sat and watched the movie and Olivia and Elliot were all snuggled up. Olivia fell asleep on Elliot's chest and their legs were intertwined. Elliot woke up first the next morning, realizing that Olivia was still on top of him. He ran his hand up and down her back. He slowly got up and went to make some coffee.

Olivia woke up in a strange place. She looked around and realized she was in Elliot's apartment. She saw him in the kitchen making some coffee. So Olivia walked out and snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" She yelled and he jumped in the air.

He turned around and saw Olivia busting up laughing. "You think thats funny?" He asked grabbing her and tickling her.

"Elllly! Stop! Aaaahhh!" She laughed.

He stopped tickling her only because his phone was ringing, "Hey can you answer that for me?" He asked as he grabbed eggs out of the fridge.

Olivia went into the living room and answered his phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Uh is Elliot Stabler around?" The voice asked.

"Yeah can you hold on for one second, I'll go get him. " Olivia said. She walked out into the kitchen and Elliot was making eggs. "El someones asking for you."

"You like eggs right?" He says and she nods her head and he flashes her a quick smile. Elliot talks to the man on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey El. Its me Nathan." He says.

"Hey man what's up?" Elliot asked.

"Not much. I can tell you're occupied. Got a girl over." Nathan said.

"Yeah Olivia. We hung out last night." Elliot smiled.

"Hung out huh? She has that morning after voice. If you know what I'm saying." Nathan said.

"Yeah, not even close." He said.

"But you want it to be that voice right." Nathan teased.

"Ahh. Why'd you call?" Elliot asked, avoiding the question.

"Alright don't answer my question." Nathan said, "But I'm in New York for a couple days. I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to meet up."

"Yeah that'd be great. I'll talk to Fin and Munch. " Elliot says.

"Alright see you guys soon. Bring your girls too." Nathan said.

"Bye." Elliot laughs and hangs up.

Olivia was getting her stuff around and cleaning up the stuff from last night. She brought all the trash out and put it in the can. "That was a guy from my group in the Marines. He's in NY."

"Oh you guys gonna hang out? Watch some baseball." Olivia smiled.'

"Yeah with Fin and Munch. Plus he wants us to bring you guys." He smiled at her.

Olivia laughed, "Is this the same guy who antiqued you?" She smiled.

Elliot completely forgot about getting antiqued and forgot she saw. Elliot laughed and nodded his head, "Same guy. Speaking of that night. Don't you remember what you said?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope."

"You said that you would make a mental note about not pranking me and I told you I would get you back." Elliot smiled.

Olivia's eyes get big, suddenly remembering what he was talking about. Olivia smiled at him, "El, c'mon. I'm like your best friend thats a girl you can do it to me."

"You're my best friend period. So that means I can get you back." He smiled as grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.

She screamed and laughed. "You're on Stabler." She grabs a handful of flour and blows it at him. His face is covered with it.

He grabs her and pulls her to him. "I'm telling you Benson, better watch your ass." He whispered.

Olivia would have been completely creeped out if it was anyone else. But this was Elliot, who was hot as hell and she is his best friend. "Why? You're always are watching mine for me, if you know what I'm saying." She fired back smiling.

Elliot didn't say anything he just grabbed more flour and tossed it at her. "Ha I was right!" Olivia said.

"Whatever." He says and Olivia's phone rings. "Well aren't we popular this morning."

Olivia laughs and picks it up. "Hey."

"Hey Olivia, it's Brent. I was wondering if you wanted to get your stuff today." He asked.

"Uh yeah that sounds great. I'll be down in about an hour." She says.

"Okay see you then."

Olivia rolls her eyes and hangs up. Elliot smiles at her and pokes her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Brent just called he wants me to get my stuff today." She said.

"Oh want me to come with?" He asks.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea El. He doesn't like you because he thinks we're together." she says sadly.

Elliot lets out a groan, "Liv I don't know what it is about this guy. I just don't trust him." He says.

"El, I lived with him for three years. I think I'll be okay." She smiled.

" But Liv he hit you." Elliot slipped out. Elliot realized he said it and looked up at her.

"How do you know? Who told you?" She asked upset.

"Munch. He was talking about him and it came out. I shouldn't have said anything." Elliot apologized.

"Munch should learn to mind his own damn business." Olivia said.

"Liv, it was an accident, I didn't mean to say it."

"Yeah. You know what, I think I'm gonna go. I'll call you later or something." She said grabbing her purse and hoodie.

"Liv, I didn't mean it like that." He said as he grabbed the door. "Please can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say. Bye Elliot." She said walking down the hallway.

Elliot watched her walk down the hallways without looking back. He went inside and sat down on his couch. Olivia was all that was running through his mind lately. He thought about holding her, kissing her, even making love to her. She was everything to him. He loved her. He needed her.

Olivia pulled up in front of her old apartment and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and Brent answered. "Hey."

"Hi." She said walking inside.

"I, uh put all your stuff in a box. It's in the dining room." Brent said. Olivia nodded her head and went into the dining room to grab it.

She walked back out into the kitchen area and he was standing there. "Brent, I'm sorry we didn't work out." She said setting the box on the table.

"Liv. Can I tell you something?" He asked walking towards her.

"Yeah." She said.

Brent pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. He held onto her waist and pulled her close to him. Olivia realized what was going on and she pulled away. "I still love you." He whispered into her ear. "Come home baby."

Olivia looked into his eyes and shook her head, "I- I'm sorry." She said grabbing her things and running out of the door. Brent kicked the trashcan and yelled in frustration.

Olivia started driving to her and Melinda's place. She wanted Elliot, she wanted to go tell him, but couldn't do it. Olivia had tears in her eyes, but they came out as she thought of everything. She was crying like a baby, but she didn't care.

She busted through the door and Melinda and Fin were talking on the couch. She looked at them with her teary eyes and ran back into her room. Melinda looked at Fin and went and knocked on Olivia's door.

"Go away." She said as Melinda knocked. Olivia laid her face in a pillow and cried.

"Honey what happened?" Melinda said as she opened the door. She went and sat with Olivia on her bed.

Olivia cried even more, "Brent, he- he still l-loves me. He kissed me. He held me closer to him than he ever did before."

"Olivia you can't go back to him. He isn't good for you." Melinda said.

"I know. I don't love him." Olivia said. "I think I love Elliot." She looked at her friend.

Melinda smiled at her, "Tell him. He loves you too."

"Melinda he said I was his best friend." Olivia said shaking her head.

Elliot knocked on their dorm room door and Fin answered. "Hey what's going on?"

"Is Liv back yet?" He asked.

"Yeah she came in here crying. Melinda went into her room." Fin said.

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door and he could hear her cracked voice saying, "Come in."


	6. Kissing Her

Elliot walked into Olivia's room and Melinda and her were sitting on her bed. Melinda gave Elliot a small smile and she left so they could talk privately.

Elliot sat on the bed with her and she looked up at him. A tear fell down her cheek and he swiped it away. "Liv, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have brought that up. I wasn't th-"

"Elliot, that's not why I'm crying. " She said, "It's Brent"

"Did he hurt you?" He said looking over her.

"No, not physically. El he kissed me and told me he loved me." She cried and he held her.

"Liv do you still love him?" He asked worried. Elliot loved Olivia. He knew that they only met a couple days ago, but he loved her.

Olivia shook her head, "No. I don't love him."

Elliot held her close, "Good, because he doesn't deserve a woman like you. Liv, you're beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, caring, and Brent doesn't get to have a woman like you. He screwed up, and he realizes it. But you can't go back to him. Please don't go back to him."

"I'm not going to." Olivia said as she wiped her tears. Why would it matter to him if she went back to him?

"Good." He whispered and they laid down in her bed. Olivia's head was resting on his chest. They both fell asleep and Elliot had covered them up with a blanket.

Finally six o'clock came around and they all were going to meet Nathan at a place for drinks. Elliot convinced Olivia to go, so she got ready.

Olivia changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She and Elliot met everyone at the bar and they all sat down.

"Hey man." Elliot said shaking Nathans hand.

"Hey Elliot. Is this Olivia?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah." Elliot said, resting a hand on Olivia's lower back.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

Olivia smiled back, "Hi."

They all sat down and Elliot sat next to Olivia in the booth. He slid close to her because Nathan was on his left side. Olivia sat out on the outside of the booth.

"What do you want to drink?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled, "I'll take a jack and coke."

Elliot ordered their drinks and she smiled. "So Case have you guys figured out when you're having the wedding?"

"We're thinking sometime in October." She smiled.

"What about your colors?" Melinda asked.

"I think we're doing orange and brown." She smiled.

"They sounds pretty." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed at Elliot, "Wanna be my wedding planner?" Casey asked joking.

"Oh yeah. But the flowers and dress have to be perfect, and don't even get me started on the reception." He said sarcastically.

Olivia laughed, "I could see you bossing people around."

Elliot smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They all sat around for an hour and talked. Olivia liked Nathan, he was a funny guy, and cool. But not her type. Casey kept smiling at her and Elliot, but Olivia blew it off.

"Hey wanna dance?" Elliot asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Elliot led them out onto the dance floor and he pulled her close. They swayed back and forth slowly to the beat of the song. Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his hands around her waist.

As the song ended they kept swaying. Elliot didn't want to let go, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to her lips and kissing her.

Olivia was surprised at first, but kissed him back. The kiss was sweet, and powerful. Elliot swiped his tongue across her bottom lip for access into her mouth. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slid against hers. His hand came up and cupped her right cheek.

Suddenly Olivia pulled away. "I can't." She whispers with tears in her eyes, and she ripped herself away from Elliot and ran out of the bar. All her friends looked at Elliot who was running past them and out onto the street.

As if on cue, it started raining. He looked around and saw her walking down the street. He ran after her and caught up to her.

"Liv?" He asked standing in front of her.

"I shouldn't have let that happen." She said shaking her head. "It was a mistake. Just forget about it."

"Liv don't say that-" He said hurt.

"Elliot, I can't see you again." Olivia said crying.

"What? Baby, what are you talking about?" He asked, as he grabbed her and made her look at him. He cupped her cheeks. "Olivia I wanted to kiss you. From what I could tell, you wanted to kiss me back." He smiled.

"We can only be friends. I can't fall for you Elliot." She cried.

"Olivia please, I can't lose you." He said with tears in her eyes.

"El, we're friends. We don't kiss!" She exclaimed.

"News flash Liv. Friends don't kiss like that!" He said. She didn't say anything, she just stood there. "Why are you playing me?" He asked seriously.

"What?" She asked.

"You flirt with me, fall asleep with me, make me believe that you care about me." He said coldly. "Stop pretending you care."

"El, its not like that. I can't fall in love." She said.

"Why not Olivia?" He asked, "I'm not Brent. I won't cheat on you, or use you, I won't hit you."

"It has nothing to do with Brent. My mom freaking left me in a foster home when I was 11. Do you know what its like to be around someone and be comfortable then just have that ripped away from you? Have someone throw you out, because they don't want you anymore, or you're not good enough?" Olivia asked harshly.

She scoffed at him, "I didn't think so. Ronnie isn't even my real dad. Him and his wife adopted me because they couldn't have any kids, after problems with her first child. I don't love people Elliot. I can't love people, because I don't trust anyone anymore. I let my walls down with you. Now you're using it against me." Olivia started walking away. "So you know what, screw you!" She yelled.

Elliot watched her walk away. He started walking back to the bar. He walked inside and grabbed his jacket. Every was looking at him but Nathan asked, "Hey you okay? What happened?"

Elliot shook his head, "Nothing." He walked out of the bar and to his truck. He drove around town. He drove back to his apartment and went to the living room. His hoodie smelt like Olivia because she used it.

He held it and cried. "Fuck." He whispered. "Please baby. Don't do this to me." He whispered to himself. "I love you. "

Olivia laid at home on her couch crying too. She thought about everything that has happened. She opened her computer and got on her email. She read through all of her and Elliot's emails. She laughed at most of them.

Olivia fell asleep on her couch, and it's where she slept until Melinda came home the next morning. She was hungover, but knew she had to be there for her friend.

She fell asleep next to Olivia. They did this all the time. They were like sisters, so it didn't matter. Melinda was the most active sleeper ever. She would kick, snore, talk, roll on top of Olivia while she was sleeping.

Olivia woke up around 11, and went to find something to eat. She shuffled out to the kitchen and found some Ramen noodles. She cooked them and sat back down on the couch.

Melinda woke up and smiled at Olivia. "You okay?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "I told him about my mom." She said.

"What'd he say?" Melinda asked.

Olivia furrowed her brow, "He didn't say anything because I walked away before he could. Then I yelled 'Screw you.' I feel really bad." Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Liv, he really cares about you." Melinda said.

"I know. I want to love him. A part of me does, but I just can't get over everything." Olivia said.

"Call him Liv." She says.

Elliot is sitting on the couch with Fin as they watch the baseball game. Fin has been trying to get Elliot to talk about it, but he keeps blowing it off.

"Elliot, if you talk about it, you'll feel better." Fin said.

"What am I supposed to say? I told her I needed her. She keeps pushing me away man." Elliot said with tears in his eyes. "I get close to her, like to the point where I feel like we're going to get somewhere. Then she pushes me away."

"Melinda told me about her mom. That's why she is having trouble with loving man. Listen just take your time with her, it has nothing to do with you not being enough." Fin said.

"I want to make her whole again. I want to show her, that I love her and that she can love me and I won't go anywhere. She has this idea that if she loves someone they're going to abandon her." Elliot said. Elliot chuckled, "When I kissed her, it felt so... right. I just, it felt something out of a fairy tale."

Elliot sat and thought about her. He needed to hold her in his arms again. Why can't she love me, he thought. Elliot grabbed his car keys and left without telling Fin where he was going.

_**15 reviews for the next chapter! It's going to be action packed (:**_


	7. Fixing Her

Elliot knocked on Olivia's front door. He was nervous but excited. He was going to prove to her that he loved her.

Olivia opened the door and she looked up at him. She looked perfect to him, her hair was in a messy bun, she had on a tee shirt and sweatpants. She looked beautiful. "Elliot-"

"Liv, I just want to talk." He says rubbing his neck.

She nods her head and opens the door further, letting him in. They both walk over to the couch. They sit at opposite ends and look at anything, but each other.

Finally Elliot speaks up, "Liv, I just have one question."

She looks up at him, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I do trust you Elliot."

"No you don't. If you did, then you would trust me with your heart." He said.

"That has nothing to do with trusting you." Olivia explained.

"That has everything to do with it. You don't want me to have your heart." Elliot accused.

Olivia stood up and started pacing back and forth. "El I can't do this. I will give you friendship, but I can't give you love."

Elliot walked over to her, " Yes you can. Please just give it a try." He whispered. "Give me a try."

"Elliot I can't just give you my heart. I don't feel that way towards anyone anymore." She said shaking her head, with tears filling her eyes. "I can't let myself fall in love."

"Olivia it only takes a minute to fall in love with someone, thats how I knew I loved you. When I first saw you, baby you took my breath away. I couldn't stop thinking about you, hell I still can't. I read every single word you've wrote to me, numerous times. It doesn't matter who you are, or where you came from or how you got there. It only matters how we feel about each other. I love you." He whispered the last sentence.

He pulled her close to him and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately and rubbed her back. He pulled back, "Tell me you don't feel anything."

"I don't." She whispered and he kissed her again, but this time he added more passion. He wiped away her tears as she kissed him back.

"Tell me that you don't feel how I feel when I hold you in my arms." He whispered. He kissed her and she grabbed onto his biceps, "Tell me you don't love me."

"Elliot I can't-" He cut her off again. He picked her up and hoisted her up onto his waist, where she wrapped her legs. She grabbed his face and pulled it up towards hers.

"Tell me baby." He whispers again. He kisses her more tenderly almost as if it were a first kiss. He wasn't rough, just romantic.

"I love you." She whispers. He smiles at her and wipes away her tears. He kisses her again, and she kisses him back with just as much passion.

"Please don't hurt me. I can't deal with that again." She said.

"I can't hurt you, because when you hurt, I hurt." He said truthfully.

He carried her over to the couch and laid down with her. She laid her head on his chest and he played with her hair.

Olivia smiled up at him, "I'm sorry about everything I said."

"I'm sorry too. I was just so angry because you thought I was going to hurt you."

said.

"You won't hurt me. " She whispers. But she gives him a smile, "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know, but I know that I can't be without you." He whispers into her hair.

"Elliot, I'm so broken. My own mother didn't want me." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I want you." He said, "I don't ever want to be without you." He kissed her passionately. His hand crept up to her cheek and his thumb stroked her cheek. "Sweet dreams baby."

They drifted off into sleep later that night.

The next morning they woke up and spent the whole day with each other, watching movies and being together.

Melinda came home the next morning and saw them snuggling together. Their hands were joined and they were laying by Olivia's face.

Olivia woke up and snuggled closer to Elliot, who was already awake. She smiled up at him, "You watching me? " She asked.

"So beautiful." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled at him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled herself up, to straddle his waist. "I love you." He whispered.

Olivia froze for a slight second, then smiled, "I love you too."

"We're going out tonight." He said.

Olivia smiled, "What?"

"We are going out to dinner, then I'm going to bring you home and we can watch movies." He smiled.

"What if I don't want to watch a movie." Olivia smiled, hinting something else. Olivia smiled and whispered into his ear, "I was thinking more along the lines of." She rubbed her nails up and down his back. She could tell Elliot was getting turned on. "You and me" She whispered in a sultry voice. She kissed his neck and dragged her lips up to his ear and whispered " and sports center. "

Elliot looked down at her, he thought for sure it was going to be sexual. He smiled at her.

Olivia smiled at him and kissed him. Melinda walked out and smiled at them, "Aw look at the happy couple."

Olivia smiled at her, "Well hows Fin?"

"He's good. He's meeting my parents today." Melinda said.

"Well that should be fun." Elliot smiled.

"He should be fine." Olivia smiled.

"I hope so." Melinda said.

Elliot stood up. "Baby I have to go talk to my Lutenitent. I'll be back later. I'll pick you up at 7:00." Elliot said.

"I love you." Olivia smiled as he leaner down to kiss her.

He pressed his lips to hers and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled away and smiled "I Love you too. So much baby" He kissed her softly again.

Elliot left and Melinda smiled at Olivia. "You told him you love him?"

Olivia smiled and blushed "Yeah. I mean it when I say it."

"How did you guys get together? Last time I talked to you, you guys had a big fight." Melinda said.

Olivia blushed remembering how he kissed her. How gentle he was.

"He came here the other night. He kissed me, told me he loved me. He proved to me he wasn't going to leave." Olivia said.

"Liv, im really happy for you. Looks like everyones gettibg serious now." Melinda said.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow. "What do you mean? "

"Fin and me are really serious. Last night he told me he loved me." Melinda smiled.

"Oh my gosh! What'd you say?" Olivia exclaimed.

"I told him I loved him back. " Melinda smiled.

"Mel! This is so exciting." Olivia said.

" So what do you and Elliot have planned for tonight?" Melinda asked.

Well we're going out for dinner. Then were coming back here. I wanna you know." Olivia blushed.

Melinda smiled "Have sex?"

Olivia shook her head, "With El, it cant be just sex. Its making love."

"You have it bad." She said.

Olivia nodded her head. "I know."


End file.
